


A Broken Memory

by TheQueenOfTheUnspeakable



Series: The Dadvid Saga [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheUnspeakable/pseuds/TheQueenOfTheUnspeakable
Summary: Max has a nightmare after falling asleep.





	1. Max's Side

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my first story, "The Immediate Aftermath!" I hope you like this one.

"Max, dear! We're home!" Max awoke in his old room, small and cramped, but filled with great memories, nonetheless.  _What the hell? Where **am** I? _ "There you are, Maxy!" 

Max's eyes darted towards his door at the familiar voice.  _Mom?_ He thought his eyes were watering, but they weren't. They were filled with joy, like **he** used to be so long ago. _I missed you so much!_ "Mom! How was your night out?" The words he wished to say wouldn't come out. He wanted to tell her how much life has changed since she left. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her... He wanted to tell her how much he loved her just one more time. 

"We had a great time, son!" His father stepped into the room, happy and fresh, not like he looks now. Now he's disheveled and weary of life. "Your mother and I wanted to bring you, but you know we can't bring kids to the casino."  _If only you knew how much fun you have now._

"I know, but I'm just happy that you two had fun. You deserve it. I love you guys." Max's thoughts were so clouded by emotion that he almost forgot that this was simply a memory. Just a reminder of what happened the last time he trusted adults to take care of him.

*Cough Cough* "Well thank you, dear. I love you t-*Cough Cough*-oo"  _No. Not again. Don't show me this again! Wake up! Wake up goddammit! Wake the fuck up! Please..._

 

Max woke with a start, his eyes caked with tears. He was coughing and gasping for air. He looked around and found himself to be in a car. He sees David in the front seat driving peacefully. "Hey there, sleepyhead!" Max sees David look at him in the mirror and his face sours.

"What the fuck are  **you** looking at?" Max sees David's neutral face curve into a soft smile. 

"Nothing. We're almost there, by the way." Max forgot completely about what he was doing before he fell asleep.

"Where are we going again?"

"We're going to the adoption center, silly! Don't you remember?"

"Oh, right. You tell anyone what happened and I swear to God I will fucking **end** you! And don't expect me to call you Dad ever again." His last sentence was slightly quieter, but he still looked really angry. 

"All right, and we're here! Let's go, Max!" They head into the building.


	2. David's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's last moments working at Camp Campbell.

"Aww, poor guy. He's probably really tired." He looks over to Gwen, who seems like she's already about to leave. "Hey, Gwen?"  
"Yeah, David?" David felt his anxiety pooling, wondering if he should ask this question, knowing that he might get an answer he wasn't hoping for.

"Did you like your time here at Camp Campbell."

Gwen took a brief moment and sighed. She replied with "You know, David, this whole experience has been a fucking nightmare." David regretted asking his question already. "The kids were little shits, our boss is a criminal and does God knows what, and you're really naive." David looked so heartbroken and was about to reply, but then Gwen cut him off. "But this place was fun and exciting, to say the least. It was just like those trashy TV shows that I always watch. The kids keep my life exciting and, sure they can be annoying, but I love 'em. You're too trusting and too willing to help others out at your own expense and that's really stupid, but you make this shithole slightly less shitty. The only thing I regret is the fact that I can't stay here with you guys, even for just a little bit longer. But considering that our boss is Mr. Campbell, this was bound to happen someday. That and the fact that I have to live with my parents again... Look. The point is, I'm gonna miss this place, and I'm gonna miss all of you, but at some point, we all just have to move on."

David was crying buckets now, hugging Gwen, while telling her "I'm gonna miss you too," through sobs. David felt Gwen hug back and a single drop of moisture on his shoulder.

"I know you will, CBFL. I know you will," was all Gwen said before leaving the camp. David, now wiping the tears from his eyes, packed up his things and brought along Max's things as well. He lay Max down onto the back seat and got into the driver's. He checked his GPS on his phone for the nearest adoption center and started driving, listening to the farmer's almanac along the way. He continued to drive peacefully until he heard something from the back seat. A mumbling sound coming from Max. The first few words were drowned out by the almanac, so he decided to turn it off and listen.

"Mom?" _Aw, he must be having a dream._ "I missed you so much!" _Missed? I thought Max hated his parents and they didn't care about him._ "If only you knew how much fun you have now." _Who is he talking about?_ "No. Not again. Don't show me this again! Wake up! Wake up goddammit! Wake the fuck up! Please..." David's curious face slowly melded into one of sorrow. _He must be having a nightmare about his parents._ David looked at Max from the front seat and realized that he'd been crying the entire time. David almost was about to cry, himself, until Max woke with a start. David refocused on the road and tried his best to look inconspicuous. He took a glance at Max through his mirror. "Hey there, sleepyhead!"

"What the fuck are **you** looking at?" David gave a soft smile, knowing that his camper and soon to be son was back. 

"Nothing. We're almost there, by the way." David looked at his GPS for a quick moment.

"Where are we going again?"

"We're going to the adoption center, silly! Don't you remember?" David thought it was slightly weird that Max hadn't remembered what had happened before he fell asleep, but decided that he'd had a long day.

"Oh, right. You tell anyone what happened and I swear to God I will fucking **end** you! And don't expect me to call you Dad ever again." David was about to respond, but they had just reached their destination. David parked quickly and opened the doors.

"All right, and we're here! Let's go, Max!" They head into the building.


End file.
